One Song
by Supernova.Iris
Summary: Their love is one of a kind with hundreds of variations. One story per chapter, the same love every song. Rob/Star
1. We and Us

**We and Us**

* * *

Robin wasn't lying when he told Starfire that he didn't have time for... this.

While their first kiss had been more... _public_... then he would have liked, he breathes a sigh of relief that it happened at all. Not that Cyborg or any other of the other Titans would truly believe it was their actual _first_ kiss. Cyborg had scoffed at the notion that they weren't dating already, which may have worked in their favor as it didn't create any backlash from any of the other Titans; Honorary or otherwise.

He remembers how Starfire didn't believe his initial rejection of her feelings that day and he plants a kiss on top of her head now; thankful that she's still around and hasn't given up on him. She's currently leaned against his chest as they curl up on the sofa together, a headphone in her ear and one in his as they listen to some of the more mellow tunes Robin enjoys as they take a small amount of time out of their day to be in each others company. California weather was putting on a display of yin and yang. The overcast sky let enough sunlight through to let Jump City know it was midday, but raining enough to keep everyone inside. One of the adjustments he was still getting used to, having gone from cold Gotham winters to rainy ones instead.

Thinking of adjustments, Starfire coincidentally squirms slightly, keeping her free ear to his chest as she lightly shifts, adjusting her earphone before wrapping her arm back around him.

Telling Starfire that day that he didn't have time for this wasn't a lie or an excuse. They couldn't date like normal teens could. He couldn't take her out around the town for dinner and a movie without going incognito even if time allowed it. Between fighting crime, filing reports, and taking on whatever new challenge would persist, they couldn't be _normal_ teenagers. Attending Prom with Kitten and Starfire coming as back-up would be the closest they ever got to a school dance. (Which, to be fair, didn't stop them from becoming Prom King and Queen...) Defeating Mad Mod was the best thing they'd ever get to a high school graduation and Beast Boy would argue that they could count Tokyo as a Senior trip. But at the end of the day, they where always heroes first... which she had reminded him that she liked that more then he would ever know.

Dating as heroes, let alone when one of you was an alien, would never be normal.

Once, Starfire had come home with a bouquet of carnations and promptly put the small bundle into a mixing bowl of water. Swallowing down the need to jump to jealousy, Robin asked her about them. Apparently she thought that Earth women in relationships purchased themselves flowers as a sign of their coupling. Explaining that one made Robin feel like he had seriously messed up as a boyfriend. _He_ was supposed to buy _her_ the flowers. He took her out the next day where they both figured out what her favorite flowers where together and he purchased her a bouquet of...baby's breath. She looks at the tiny splay of them with so much joy she had started levitating in the flower shop right then and there. Robin had to grab her calf to pull her back to the ground. Her explanation on why she loved them? Because they looked like the universe with a million, tiny stars, all in her hands. From then on out, there is usually a bouquet of just baby's breath on the counter in the Tower.

At least they're in a vase...

Robin had worried about her expectations of finally being a couple. Public displays of affection? Dates? Social media status changes? However, her expectations where surprisingly low. Most of their switch from friends to... _more_... had stayed the same. (Except for the kissing, that was _definitely a_ perk...) But after a hellish two weeks of criminal activity and their time together being non existent, he questioned her if she was angry at him for their lack of time together. When she didn't understand his question, he had to lay it all out for her. Boyfriends and girlfriends where supposed to spend time together. Frequently. She, in return, had to gently reminded him that she wouldn't have been able to choose her husband, let alone _date_, had she been on her home planet.

That... put a lot into perspective for Robin...

He kicks himself for telling her that he didn't have time for this. These past fifteen minuets on the couch have been the best fifteen minuets of his day. After pushing himself through a grueling training session, it was nice to find some solace in the embrace of the red headed alien. She idly scrolls through his communicator, looking at the few pictures they have taken together with a small smile playing on her lips. He again thanks the universe that she saw through his caught-in-the-moment determination, his bull shit about duty, and that damn "a hero is what I am" line. She saw through it all. Knew that was all a guise to hide behind. She had confronted him with honesty on more then one occasion and that day wasn't anything different.

She turns her attention from the communicator to look up at him, her green eyes smiling into his currently masked ones. The corner of his mouth instinctively goes up into a smile as a thought runs across his mind without any warning.

_You love her._

And suddenly the tower is flashing red and the alarm is blaring. He hardly blinks and Starfire is out of his lap and at the control center, typing in the coordinates for the alert puling up the South end of the city before Robin can even stand up to reach her side.

"What is it?" Cyborg asks, running into the common room with Beast Boy right behind him and Raven rising up from the floor.

"The H.I.V.E is attacking the shopping district. Titans, GO!"

And with that, they're all off, rushing to go head to head with their teen rivals once more.

No, Robin _didn't_ have time for this. But as Starfire looks over to him with one last smile before flying out to put a stop to the H.I.V.E, he can't help but smiling to himself before taking off to join the others.

_He'd make time for this._

* * *

.

..

...

..

.

Song: We and Us by Moira Dela Torre

TropicalPug and I are doing a song per chapter challenge. Mine being Rob/Star focused, hers being BB/Rae. Please check out her story to see her take on this one!

I haven't written anything since 2012. Be kind. And patient. I'm hoping it only gets better from here.


	2. Fuck It

Fuck It

* * *

They say a Tamaranean's love is forever.

Starfire had heard this many times in her life. From her deceased parents, to her recently passed k'norfka... It was a common saying about her people. One that she had told Robin just a few years ago.

What felt like _many_ years ago.

With Galfore's passing, Tamaran called upon it's previous Grand Ruler to take the charge. In the midst of a revolution with the Southern side of the planet and with opposing forces seeing the weakened state of Tamaran without a set ruler; Starfire was called upon to immediately return.

And she did.

For three years she had defended her home from potential invaders, tried to create an alliance with Southern Tamaran to unite the planet... and find a way to return back to Earth.

Back to Robin...

And now none of that mattered. Such meaningless hopes and childish dreams where meant to be forgotten. She remembers her time with the Teen Titans like a dream. Some memories standing out, others, more blurry. Less about crystal clear moments and more about the feelings of peace, wonder, comfortbility, and joy. Many movie nights blurred into one, countless times at The Slice Pizzeria where so similar that they all became the same. Some of her memories feel like an out of body experience now. It's hard to remember the coziness of the couch or the sound of the teams combined laughter at a joke when you're battling the Gordanians and watching casualties on both sides fall for the last time.

For the past three years, she had been making trips back to Earth as much as possible. Watching as her teammates drifted apart from each other, succumbing to the Rekma she feared so long ago. Her visits to Earth involved mostly Robin now. They always met on top of the Tower, now being constructed into a museum. Their once strong and united relationship was as fragmented as the Tower. The same appearance on the outside, a complete transformation on the inside. A memory of what it used to be. Which is why she had to see him one last time. To see... to know...

"Starfire?" Raven questions, opening the door to her quarters hesitantly.

She closes her eyes to slowly inhale and exhale. A small good bye to her previous way of living; leaving it all behind. Making sure to keep any tears and heartbreak in the back corner of her mind where it belonged before answering.

"I am coming." Her voice is clear, calm even. She places the Grand Rulers crown onto her head, feeling the unforgiving metal around her face once more... another cruel reminder to her of her place in the universe.

Raven nods once, leaving Starfire to smooth her dress. She takes a few more deep breathes before walking herself out to the throne room.

The last time this had happened, Galfore had walked with her. His arm tightly around hers, steadying her as her knees trembled and mind drifted. He had told her to follow her heart...

No one walks with her now.

The corridors are unsettlingly empty as she continues her journey to the throne room. Pausing before two guards as they open the doors for her.

Invited Tamaraneans and Southern rebel Tamaraneans stand on opposing sides of the room, leaving a clear path for her to walk among them.

She makes sure keep her head held high.

She glances to her right and sees Raven, whose closed mouth smile is more like a line on her face. Starfire would give six Grubtharks for her thoughts about all of this. However, as the only Titan able to attend, she is grateful for her small gesture of support, no matter what her true thoughts may be.

It is now impossible to avoid eye contact with the rebel warrior who awaits for her. The so called Prince to the rebellious Southern Tamaran. Karras stands tall, his red hair kept short on each side except for the top of his head where it cascades down to his waist. He looks at her with contempt and maybe just a little bit of pity; for both of them.

After all, his lover stands in the crowd, openly glaring at them now.

And as the official scribe of Tamaran places the peace treaty and wedding contract in front of them to sign, Starfire makes eye contact with Karras one last time; wishing so badly she was met with black hair and a mask instead.

They say a Tamaraneans love is forever...

...And that's exactly what she fears.

* * *

This was self harm in the most painful way.

He stands on Titans Tower, what _used_ to be Titans Tower. There's a crane on the West corner and a stack of glass ready to be placed in the upcoming days. It soon will be The Teen Titans Museum of Heroes as none of it's former occupants have lived there for quite some time...

Why he kept coming after months of her absence, just to be summoned and reminded of what he had lost is beyond him. How long would she be on Earth this time? A couple of days? A couple of hours? Nothing was consistent with her. Transmissions where nearly impossible to receive with her planet under such heavy attack for the most part and her time to send them would be minimal anyway. And yet he still kept his old communicator on him, waiting for the message that would tell him when to meet her.

Things were not going well the last time they had been here. She talked of needing to reunite Tamaran as a whole in order to defeat the ever growing Gordanians fleets and armies. He had no advice to give, no knowledge to share. He had simply held her, and once the sun had set took her back to his apartment under the guise of night. Called off of work the next morning to be with her for those few hours he could steal before she left once more to save her home world.

He waits for her, finally seeing a streak of green in the darkened night sky. She slows enough to speed into his embrace without knocking him off his feet. She's stone cold from her flight and holds him tightly, turning her head to connect her lips to his.

Ahhh... yes. _This_ is why he kept meeting her on their previous head quarters. Robin feels completely at ease with her pressed against him. A sense of belonging and completion in her embrace. Her presence soothes him and he feels more himself then he has in a long time: Alive and hopeful and happy. She kisses him intensely, even more so then usual. She grips onto his back with one hand and runs her fingers through his now shoulder length hair. His hands roam over her as well, settling on her hips as he presses her even closer to him.

It isn't until he feels her tears on his face that he pulls away.

"Starfire!"

Robin steps back and watches as the alien princess before him quickly wipes her face with her fingers, lowering her head with an apology and a sniff. He reaches to cup her face in his hand, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

With a trembling breath, she exhales shakily.

"We found a way to unite Tamaran."

Everything about tonight now felt so_ wrong_. So nightmarishly incorrect that Robin freezes in place. Processing the entire situation, watching as another few tears fall from her eyes and the pain written on every inch of her face.

"You're getting married." He whispers, his heart completely falling from his chest as she had from the sky just minuets ago.

Starfire can only nod against his palm, closing her eyes as Robin retracts his hand from her before hanging it loosely at his side.

So much more then galaxy's and space separated them now. Every time she had come back they had talked about the possibility of her coming back to stay on Earth. There where no talks of other romantic partners, no conversations of how difficult this entire situation had been on both of them. Just hope for a future where they could be in the same solar system again.

And now... She was getting married.

He walks to the edge of the Tower, sitting down to let his legs hang from the side once more. She quietly joins him, leaving a few inches between them as she mimics his position.

Those inches might as well have been light-years.

He puts his hand between her shoulder blades and she takes the cue to sit close to him. Pressing her body against his as they listen to the water below crash against the small island. He wraps his arm fully around her now, leaning his head on top of hers as he listens for her breathing to calm down once more.

"When?" He asks, once she has collected herself.

"Next week." She rasps, her voice still recovering.

Robin closes his eyes, processing this information with a noisy exhale.

"Tharras?" He questions, knowing all too much about the Rebellions leader.

"His son."

"Ahh." He murmurs, placing a kiss on top of her head.

More silence follows. Starfire's shaky breathing disrupts the silence every so often while Robin mentally adds up just how much longer he would call Starfire his before she was married for the sake of her planet.

Again.

Only this time, there would be no secret plot to discover. No fake fleet of spaceships or wedding to stop. It was all so very real this time. After years of being apart, of stealing what time they could to feel normal again, it was all about to end.

"On Tamaran" Starfire begins, interrupting his thoughts and shifting to look Robin in the eyes. "Royalty is married for peace. But... that doesn't stop us from following our hearts. He has someone he loves, and our union will not stop him from being with her... We could-"

Robin shakes his head side to side. "You know that's not how it works here on Earth." he mummers, before making eye contact with her as she nods in understanding.

"I had to ask... I had to know..." She drifts off, before tucking herself back into Robin's embrace. He holds her. Tightly. As if doing so will delay their inevitable end.

Because as the minuets fade into hours, there is nothing they can say to change what is about to happen. Robin wasn't the best with good byes and talking about the past years of knowing each other would only bring up the pain of being separated forever.

So instead they sit on top of the tower, and as the sun starts to lighten the sky without showing it's self, Starfire shifts to stand, pulling Robin up with her.

She touches his growing hair with a smile that reads only of sadness.

"I guess if I ever see you again, I'll have to address you as Nightwing."

He lets out a low laugh.

"Going into the future must have ruined a lot of surprises for you."

Starfire pulls him into another embrace. Clutching him tightly.

"Sometimes the future is best left unknown... so we can enjoy the present."

He kisses her one last time, taking her face into his hands as they say one last goodbye. Feeling more desperation then love. More sadness then passion. His chest feels empty and every breath hurts as he slowly pulls away.

"I love you." She mummers, barely enough to be heard over the crashing water below.

He nods in recognition, unable to bring himself to say it back to her. Everything in him tells him to say it back, but he chokes down the emotions for his logical thinking to take over.

Starfire powers away from the Tower, her initial take off making him take step back from the force. And once she is no longer traceable in the lightening sky, Robin falls to his knees and slams both fists into the roof below. Panting as the pain and adrenaline take over his emotional agony. He feels empty, more then any of the other nights that she leaves.

He is truly alone now.

It's not that they didn't love each other. It's not that they didn't try hard enough. It wasn't even finding someone new in their time apart. It was just not meant to be. She came crashing into his life and, God dammit, she left him in shambles while leaving it.

The phone buzzing in his pocket brings him back to reality. The sun was coming over the horizon and soon the construction workers would be back to finish their current project. He fishes the phone from out of his belt, glancing at the caller ID before answering.

"Hey Babs."

* * *

The year following her marriage is quiet. With the combined forces of all of Tamaran united, the once warring planet finds peace again. The Gordanians where defeated within the first five months of her betrothal, leaving Starfire with more time then she wished to be left to her thoughts.

For the most part.

The Psions where prone to spring a ruthless attack every few months that was as akin to her dealings with a milnip wusserloop. The short burst of the battle at hand would distract her for a blissful couple of days until they claimed victory. She would then be expected to return to the palace to sit along side Karras and discuss the relations being built with their surrounding planets and the growth of Tamaran. The once lush and tropical planet had been annihilated to a wasteland with the continuous wars that Blackfire had brought upon them and the war with the Gordanians had only continued the destruction. Only now, with much care, had anything started to grow again.

She is in the courtyard closest to her quarters when she hears him approach; his flight pattern recognizable to her by this point.

"X'Hal." He says, putting a closed fist over his heart in recognition, dipping his head slightly.

She repeats the gesture to him, murmuring the greeting back before turning her attention back to the small, budding plants.

They float next to each other in silence, admiring the small blooms which hadn't been seen in many years. Most of her time with Karras was like this. They had developed a quiet friendship with each other while maintaining a comfortable distance, falling in place like this many times over the recent months.

"Por'ynnian will have a plentiful crop of zorkaberries this year. Perhaps we should plan an entourage to accompany us to celebrate." He pauses, thinking before continuing. "We could arrange to bring home your favorite jelly."

Starfire's mouth breaks into a small smile at his thoughtfulness.

"That would be glorious."

Another round of silence spreads between them. Karras shifts as though he had something on his mind. And while Starfire does not prod for him to continue speaking, the nervousness he radiates is most uncomfortable. After some time, he finally speaks again.

"Taryia is with child."

Just like that, Starfire's heart leaps for joy and breaks at the same time. The happiness she has for Karras being with his lover is clouded by her jealousy that she could not do the same. She slowly turns to face him, deciding to let her joy overtake her biting jealousy.

"I am most happy for you."

He nods, unable to meet her eyes.

"Perhaps we should try again to conceive a legitimate heir to the throne." He mutters, meeting her gaze.

Her heart feels as if she has fallen many plinthorgs with no flight to catch her. However, she knows Karras is not talking out of admiration. He is speaking from duty.

And she should do the same.

"That would probably be most wise."

He smiles nervously, putting his fist to his chest again as he takes flight away from her.

The happiness she had in seeing the budding new plants has been completely erased as her feet lightly touch the ground. She did not belong in this world anymore, had hoped to not return to her place as Grand Ruler. When Starfire had passed the crown to Galfore, after defeating her sister for the throne, she had done it for the good of her people. However, the more she replays that night over and over again in her head, the more she questions if it was for the good of her people... or good for her.

Looking back, she admits it was simply buying time.

And everyday she is reminded that her time had long run out and this was her fate now.

* * *

It has been a long time since all of the Titans had been in the same room.

Well, _almost_, all of the Titans.

Nightwing takes a seat between to Cyborg and his fiance as other heroes from different countries, dimensions, and galaxy's filter in. Cyborg is catching him up on how Titans East is doing, (long having dropped the "Teen" part of their name) when he stops mid sentence.

Following Cyborgs gaze, he watches as an unmistakable Tamaranean Grand Ruler flies to an edge seat along the opposing wall.

He has to blink twice to process this information.

She's here.

_She's. Here._

Over five years since their final conversation and she's smiling to Hot Spot as she takes her seat, her eyes following Beast Boy (Or does he go by Changeling now...?) as he walks down the aisle with the officiant and the crowds settles down immediately.

Nightwing would like to say that he paid attention on Raven walking down the aisle. Focused on his friends heart felt vows to each other and was genuinely happy when they where announced man and wife.

But it's not easy seeing her.

The reception is in full swing now as he finds himself alone. Nightwing doesn't know how to explain it, but she easily flows from one person to another; Hugging, catching up, talking... laughing. All of this appears so easy for her after her 5 years away. Like she never left. The bonds she formed with all of the former Titans and heroes come rushing back. She easily steps right back into where she left.

_Where she wasn't supposed to leave in the first place..._

And before He's ready for it, she's in front of him, the large smile she gave everyone else becomes a relaxed grin.

"Greetings... Nightwing."

Starfire pulls him in for a hesitant embrace he feels himself unable to return. He is caught between anger at her for leaving. For getting married. For breaking his heart. For reminding him that she still exists. For bringing a plethora of feelings he didn't know he still felt until she put her arms around his shoulders.

She pulls away too soon, after too much time, after not enough time. His mind surges as she just smiles back at him. His heart pounds and he can only respond with a reminder for them both to keep their distance.

"How's Karras?"

Her smile fades just a little as hurt shines through her eyes.

"He has two sons now." She pauses as if she's mentally searching for a word. "Twins."

All the air in his lungs quickly disappears before he clears his throat.

"Congratulations." He coughs out, swallowing down the jealousy he shouldn't be feeling. His head is foggy with emotions, things that he hasn't felt in so many years as he tries to maintain his composure.

Starfire responds so quietly he barely hears her.

"They are not mine, Nightwing."

Confusion clouds his thoughts as he tries to put the pieces together, calling upon old memories for information before he recalls the last night they saw each other.

_'Karras is with the one he loves...'_

"Dick... Is this who I think it is?" A questioning voice pries, feeling her wrap an arm around his waist. Her tone was friendly, her grip on him is possessive. He glances between the two red heads in an attempt to figure out what this meeting will mean for him later.

"Babs, this is Starfire. Starfire, this is Bat Girl."

Starfire's smile comes back all too easy. All too forced.

"Oh! How wonderful it is to meet you! The others have told me so much about you!" Starfire wraps her arms around Barbara before quickly releasing her, gushing over how beautiful she looks. He visibly watches his fiance slightly relax as Starfire asks to see her engagement ring and coos over how beautiful it is.

A stranger might have perceived the encounter as friendly. The two women going over basic wedding plans as Nightwing excuses himself from their conversation to find some fresh air.

You can't be someones teammate,_ let alone boyfriend_, for years without being able to see a few things a stranger could not...

_Was it possible that she could still... after all this time..._

Raven and Changeling interrupt his thoughts as Nightwing tries to pull himself together enough to properly congratulate them on their marriage. They catch up on the life milestones and make empty promises to meet up again before Raven cuts off her new husband.

"Starfire isn't here for long, we can come back around to talk." She says, giving him a look that makes him feel like she's seeing every thought in his head.

"Of course." He says curtly, following them inside to figure out just where his fiance had run off to.

He spots her setting down an empty glass of champagne. Her eyes meet his as Nightwing makes his way over to her, grabbing her hand to pull her onto the dance floor and leading her into a simple waltz.

"What's this?" She asks, raising an inquiring eyebrow at him. "You never dance."

"For my old teammates wedding, I'll dance." He answers, watching as her questioning eyes never truly seem to accept his responce as they spend the rest of the reception together.

He doesn't see Starfire for the rest of the night, something he is relieved and disappointed in all at once. The drive home from the reception is in silence, Barbara fiddles with the radio but otherwise the time is spent without talking. It's not an unusual habit of theirs and he is grateful for the time to process everything that happened tonight.

_Why did he feel the way he did... about everything..._

"I need a shower." He mutters the minuet their apartment door shuts behind them. Barbara merely hums her acknowledgement as she starts to undo the clasps on her heels.

The hot water burns his skin as the bathroom quickly fills up with steam. He stands un-moving, replaying the short encounter he had with Starfire. Every move, every word floods his mind and aggravates him. This was so incredulous. So senseless. She was in an arranged marriage. He was with someone he loved. _Someone he chose_. How could being around her for just that short moment make everything come rushing back?

She had left him in an attempt to save her planet from destruction on all sides. He could understand that. It didn't make loosing her any easier. He wasn't himself for a long time after that. With the Titans already separated and starting off solo without any sort of support was difficult.

Until Babs called...

Loosing Starfire and the hope for a future with her was painful. The hurt and heartbreak he had felt from loosing Starfire was somewhat soothed in turning to a friend. Barbara was familiar. An old friend and fellow sidekick to Batman. A routine was built of scouting out criminal activity and finding crime patterns that turned into late night take-out and movies. That turned into... more. It was comfortable. Routine. It wasn't what he had with Starfire but it was still something people called love.

_But was it enough?_

The water starts to run cold before he turns it off, stepping out to dry himself before walking out into the bedroom. Barbara's still in her dress, the back undone as she sits with her elbows resting on her knees.

Rummaging for something to sleep in, he starts to pull on a pair of flannel pajama pants before he glances at what's in her hands.

His old Teen Titans communicator is clutched tightly in her grasp, her eyes staring holes into it.

"You never truly got over her... did you?" Barbara questions so quietly that he almost didn't hear her.

He turns to her fully now, all of his attention on his fiance now.

"What?"

She makes eye contact with him now.

"Your only communications in here since you left the Titans are from Starfire."

He groans. "Babs, don't do this tonight. You know I keep that as a memoriam of my past." His frustration is seeping out. He didn't have time to deal with an insecure fiance now of all times. Least of all for an ex he hadn't been in communication with for _years_. "If you're trying to find reasons to get jealous, you're going to find them."

She walks over, thrusting the communicator into his hand to work on zipping up her dress.

"Everyone reaches you through your new communicator now. There's no reason for this to be fully charged." She fires off, her voice on the verge of a yell. She goes soft, uneven as it breaks through her next sentence. "There's no reason to have checked your messages 48 hours ago unless you're waiting for coordinates from her."

He opens his mouth to explain, but no sound comes out as she storms out. He hears a clamor in the other room before his apartment door opens to slam shut microseconds later.

He turns the communicator over and over in his hands, slowly sitting where Babs just was on his bed.

What... _was_ he waiting for?

* * *

Everything hurts.

Her body feels heavy, her breaths coming in shallow and quick. The floor beneath her is cold and unforgiving as she raises her head and feels what could only blood running down her face. There is so much chaos and yet she hears it as if she's under water. Everything is moving so slowly, as if in one of the Earth action movies the team had loved so much.

The veranda in view is on fire, tapestries going up in flame as another pillar to her left crashes down. Masked Tamaraneans are swarming the once pristine throne room. Palace guards are flying in, holding off many of the oncoming attackers.

Someone is crying near by. Her head swims as she attempts to stand, stumbling back down to the floor.

It's covered in red.

She wills her eyes to focus again, wishing she hadn't. There are too many broken bodies, too many that will never move again. Starfire commands herself to move, to stand, to be ready to take on whatever challenger had come their way.

The world comes crashing back to her. Too soon, too much. There is screaming and crying and explosions that sound near by. She glances wildly for Karras, her breath stopping as every molecule of air leaves her body. Taryia lays within reach of her, so still as her children tug at her. Their cries and screams unchanging the large wound in her head that has already stopped bleeding.

Suddenly Karras is yelling her name, shaking her shoulders as she whips her head around to lock eyes with him.

Sound comes rushing back to her as he yells over the commotion.

"Keep them safe!"

His voice is abrasive and raw, seeping into her soul. He's gone before she can respond, flying to attack the terrorists with a battle cry that the guards repeat.

Starfire finds it in her to fly over, to hoist the two hysterical children into each arm. L'vus and Karme fight against her, making it difficult to keep steady in mid air as she uses her eyes to blast away an oncoming masked attacker who lands against the opposing wall with a thud.

Her flight falters as she glances for an opportunity to exit. She watches another guard succumb to an intruders ax and witnesses a new guard make quick work on subduing her. Starfire flies towards the west door, blasting another enemy away from them while dodging an arrow to safety. Every hall they fly down she keeps her eyes looking into every corner, listening for any other signs of attack as she starts to slow down.

"K'norfka stop! K'norfka Starfire, stop!" Karme yells, struggling to break free from her left arm as L'vus becomes limp in her right.

They end up outside of Taryia's quarters and Starfire makes quick work in using her starbolts to blast open the door. She didn't originally plan on bringing them here, but for now it feels safe and secure as only a rumble of the previous destruction can be heard.

She places the twins into a corner, still restraining Karme who thrashes in her grip.

"We left mom! We left dad!" He yells, ignoring the many cuts and scrapes all up and down his body.

"Karme!" She hisses, grabbing the young boys chin to force him to look at her. "Your brother is hurt."

Immediately, the younger twin kneels by L'vus, looking him up and down. He finally notices the odd angle his leg is at and makes eye contact with her once more.

"He is damaged." Karme whispers, shuddering as another loud explosion sounds in the distance.

"He will be repaired." Starfire says determinedly, turning her attention to the slumped over boy.

"Are you okay, L'vus?"

Raising his head to lock eyes, he slowly reaches his hand to her head. Starfire wincing as he touches a tender point, recoiling his hand at her pain.

"You are damaged, K'norfka."

A smile works it's way onto Starfire's face. Just 8 rotations in the Vega system and he was already a true Tamaranean; forgetting his own pains for hers.

A commotion in the hallway brings Starfire to her feet. Karme huddles with his brother as she powers up her starbolts. She feels overwhelmed with a sense of righteous fury to defend her two Bumgorfs from anyone who would do them harm.

Instead, she is met with the General of her most elite fleet who drops to his knees with a fist to his heart.

"Grand Ruler Starfire, we have secured the palace."

She does not lower her ready to go starbolt, waiting to see if what the general has said is true.

"Where is Karras?" She demands, not willing to relinquish the safety of the twins just yet.

The General now makes eye contact with her. His face is drained of all happiness and only then does Starfire drop her fist, smothering the starbolt out.

She looks back at the two boys, reaching out her hands for them to take as she guides their flight.

"L'vus needs medical attention." She says with authority as her heart sinks low to the floor.

She had also been around this age when she had unknowingly become an orphan.

* * *

Nightwing drops his keys onto the kitchen counter, shrugging off his jacket as he makes his way back to his bedroom.

Maybe Batman had been right about him, that he would end up exactly like him. How many first dates had he gone on that he never felt like following up with a second? Least of all anything passed that?

He pulls the tie off of his neck, feeling relief as he unbuttons his collar and continuing down the rest of his shirt. The Nightwing uniform shows through as he slips off his shirt, stepping out of his slacks and into his true identity. Taking the mask from his belt, he swiftly places it on his face, securing it before checking over the street below.

His communicator vibrates against him and he quickly retrieves it. Beast Boy was trying to schedule a time for them to meet up again and catch up. He shrugs off the request. Sometimes the past was best left in the past.

_But speaking of the past..._

Nightwing mentally berates himself. Every patrol and message from any of the former Titans makes him want to check his old communicator. The 'what if' possibility always pounding in his chest. He used to check it daily once he had heard of the terrorist attack that had happened on Tamaran. The death of Grand Ruler Karras at the hands of his own sister had been news that had made it all the way back to Earth. Something about sacrificing himself and how Tamaran wouldn't still be in the universe without his charge into battle.

Interesting how nothing was said about Starfire...

It's been almost a week since he last checked the old Titans communicator as he signs in to see the last log in time.

He drops it.

_There's a new message..._

For the past decade there has never been a new message. Not even from Beast Boy being nostalgic or Cyborg up to his old habits of messing around with him. And yet there it is, glowing on the aged technology that Nightwing scurries to pick back up.

He opens it and finds the familiar coordinates of Titans Tower from three days ago.

Nightwing slowly sits on the edge of his bed, running a hand through his hair while looking at the screen. She had wanted to meet him, after ten years apart... Why? And why _now_? He wonders if he should go now, if she'd even be there. But for what purpose would meeting up bring?

But why did he keep his old communicator charged and open to receiving messages if not for this very moment?

The grappling hook is out of his belt and into his hands in a flash as he jumps out of the apartment building and into the chilly night air.

The adrenaline that had fueled his journey to the Tower quickly turns into nerves as he finishes climbing to the roof. Glancing for the security cameras within his sight, Nightwing is shocked to find them destroyed.

But not as surprised as he is to see Starfire.

She had been in a proper dress for Raven and Changeling's wedding, but he notices that he's not the only one with a uniform change. Her arm bracers remain unaltered as well as her long boots, but she now wears an armored looking leotard instead of the breast plate and skirt he had known from before. The Grand Ruler of Tamaran is sitting on the edge of the Tower, legs crossed as the city shimmers in front of her.

His head feels light has Nightwing hesitantly makes his way over to her, standing a few steps behind from where she sits.

"Don't tell me you came all this way to stand there quietly."

"Why are you here, Starfire?"

The silence she gives him is unnerving, making Nightwing feel aggravated for even bothering to show up.

Starfire sighs, floating herself up into a standing position, walking over to him.

"You once said I didn't need anyone's permission to stay on Earth." She closes the distance between them to look up into his masked eyes. "Must you always greet me with such coldness?"

A previous Nightwing, _hell_, Robin even, might have backed down from such a statement. Tucked tail and apologized. But he stands his ground, assessing the entirety of the situation at hand before responding.

"You haven't contacted me for over ten years. Why reach out to me now?"

She glances away, the confidence in her eyes faltering as she reasserts her attention on him.

"Galfore told me to follow my heart, and I have failed him. I do not wish to die without knowing what could be."

He closes his eyes, bringing his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose with a noisy exhale.

"If you're implying what I think you're implying, then this isn't going to end well for either one of us."

She raises an eyebrow at this. "Oh? And why is that?"

His attention snaps back to her, determined to make her understand. "Because we are not the same people we used to be! Because you got married! Because you still have a planet to rule over and I went back into the real world! I'm a solo hero now! I was engaged! I haven't had a solid relationship in years! We can't just turn back the clock and act like nothing has happened, that nothing has changed! It doesn't work like that, Starfire! Everything has changed!"

"I am not asking you to go back to being nineteen, Nightwing."

His frustration with her grows. "You still have a planet to rule."

She raises her chin at this. "I have two Bumgorfs who are heirs to the crown who I can assist from afar along with a panel of advisers until they are of age. I've aligned a peace treaty and alliance within the Vegan System. Tamaran isn't alone anymore. Tamaran doesn't _need_ me anymore." Her confidence grows. "I am not here just to visit."

The stillness of the night is unsettling as the silence between them grows longer. She did it. It had taken a decade, a marriage to someone who didn't love her, and years of diplomacy... but she had done exactly what she said she would all those years ago...

_She had come back..._

"I can't." He responds firmly, taking a step back. "If you ever want to meet up for a coffee or a mustard or whatever, let me k-"

Starfire cuts him off.

"I did not come _back here_ to be your _friend_."

She closes in on the space that separates them, softly placing her hands on either side of his face. Immediately his heart goes up into his throat. Her hands are warm against his skin and he finds it difficult to swallow.

"You still came to the Tower tonight. After years and galaxy's apart. I can't loose you forever." She whispers, glancing at his lips before returning her gaze to his mask.

"I can't promise this will end well." He answers truthfully, finally vocalizing his core fear. His resolve crumbles as a small smile crosses her face.

"It cannot end if it never begins."

Nightwing considers it all. The distance. The time. The hang ups he had had in previous relationships and the nights where he couldn't get her off of his mind. They where basically strangers now who had held onto a thread that tethered them together through all of the years apart. What the _hell_ where they thinking?

"Fuck it." He mummers, pressing his lips to hers as Starfire eagerly reciprocates the building intensity of their kiss. She presses her body against his, he tangles her hair in his hands and hers freely roam over his body. He shuts down any thoughts that may have told him this wasn't a good idea.

Because _God damn_, this was the only thing he had done right in years.

* * *

Song: Fuck It by BoTalks featuring Caroline Pennell

So this was my song choice and I hate it. :) This one should have been a multi chapter-ed vs a one shot so I made both myself and TopicalPug suffer so much so hard. Mistakes where made. So much plot in so little time and although I'm not exactly pleased with it, at least it's done. At least the next song is her choice. ;)

A reminder that TropicalPug is doing the Beast Boy / Raven take on these same songs. Please go check out her amazing work!


	3. Ooh

Ooh

* * *

Starfire dodges a particularly nasty spray of acid as Plasmus screeches in irritation at his failed attack.

Tonight was her night to patrol the city and although the week had been quiet for all of her fellow teammates, this evening had been an exception. Calling for back up was always an option, but after a few rounds with the monster, the Titans had become more then capable to take him on singly. She powers up a few starbolts, keeping the ooze monsters attention on her and away from the nearby neighborhoods that where close to the warehouse district.

Plasmus lets out another hiss of frustration as Starfire flies just out of his range while still taunting him with her starbolts to keep him focused on following her away from the nearby homes. Its slow work, but she focuses on dodging and throwing a few well earned bolts of energy at him, and finally, when she feels ready to fully attack, she is caught off guard by an exploding disk.

Ignoring another screech from Plasmus, Starfire looks to the direction where the disk was thrown. Robin stands on top a nearby factory, a smirk resting on his face.

"Now what's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?"

A smile involuntarily spreads across her face as the monster starts to regain his composure, now roaring in rage. She dodges another whip of his extended arm before floating next to Robin.

"Plasmus may not agree that I am the 'nice'." She retorts, firing off another starbolt at an oncoming ooze attack.

"Oh, is this guy bothering you?" Robin asks, a smug grin still on his face.

Starfire smirks back, finally processing that this was all in jest, as she flips a large section of hair behind her.

"I believe I was doing just fine before your interference." She responds, taking flight to land a few solid hits to the monsters back before gliding back over to Robin to prove her point.

"You're not from around here, are you?" He quips, looking up at her floating form. Robin has a smoke bomb in between each finger which he deploys around Plasmus, creating a barrier of smoke, loosing sight of the monster completely. "Are you doing anything later tonight?"

She pretends to think as Robin throws out a few ammunition disks that make their target as another screech is heard.

"Perhaps." Starfire finally responds, floating down to hover her lips just inches from his. "That would depend on what's in it for me."

The smoke starts to clear and the shape of the ooze monster becomes visible through the hazy air.

"How about we wrap this up and then blow this joint." He holds his wrists out to her. "Can you do that maneuver we practiced earlier?"

Starfire raises an eyebrow at this. "Right now? I don't see how such a display of affection would be useful in defeating Plasmus."

"What?" A look of confusion crosses Robin's face before it turns into a smug smile. "Not _that _maneuver. The back-flip, if you would."

She shrugs a shoulder at him. "If that is what you would prefer."

Grabbing his wrists as he holds on to hers, she flies him above the clearing smoke, tucking her legs into her chest as she forcefully throws them both into a back flip. They release their grip on each other as Robin soars right onto the top of Plasmus, inserting a large explosive into the monsters head before using his grappling hook to land on a nearby roof top. Aiming for said device, Starfire releases a slew of starbolts. The fourth one connects and the device goes off, sending a small shock-wave through the air as ooze explodes and rushes around her.

A scrawny, sleeping man snores peacefully where Plasmus once stood as she flies over to the team leader, landing next to him as he closes the communicator.

"They're sending a unit over to pick him up." He affirms, wrapping his arms around her waist. Robin's hold on her brings a million flanorgla flies to her stomach and she can't hold back her smile as he continues.

"Now, what move was it that wouldn't have helped take Plasmus down?"

"I do believe it starts like this-" She quickly places her lips on his, slowly moving her mouth against his as her heart quickly accelerates as if she has lost the effect of gravity from the planet. Starfire is hyper aware of everything involved in their kiss. The way his mouth vaguely tastes like saffron, his light breathing against her face, the way he not-so-inconspicuously lowers his hands dangerously low on her back. He's testing the limits of their public display and she feels so enthralled about their every second together like this as it is a rare occasion. Starfire gently bites his lower lip before placing a chase kiss on his lips to pull away.

"X'hal." She murmurs against his lips, pulling away as Robin runs a hand through his hair, another cheeky grin on his face. "We will have to pick up where we left off later. However, I recall you promising me we'd get out of here, yes?"

She watches as the Special Forces Team parks a large van and make their way over to Plasmus's sleeping form. They carefully prepare him for the isolation tank to take him back under high security again.

"I did, didn't I?" Robin muses out loud, once again wrapping an arm around her waist. "It is pretty late, and you still have a couple of hours left on your patrol... could I tempt you with a pizza of your choice from The Slice?"

"You may regret that decision." She warns him fairly.

"With you as my company? Never."

She lightly blushes at his open flirting with her as she reaches out her hands to fly them there.

"You flatter me. With such remarks, you may just be able to take me home with you."

He places his hands in hers as she slowly raises them into the sky. "And if I'm lucky, we might be able to finish the rest of that move."

* * *

Song is Ooh by Jon Bellion - TropicalPug's song choice

I hope you read this fic hungry because there is so much corniness here! ;)

TropicalPug and I are doing this chapter-based-on-a-song thing together. Her's is Beast Boy /Raven based. Please check out her take on this!


End file.
